plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanilla
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Plant |flavor text = "I'm sorry, it's just... I have nothing interesting to say."}} Vanilla is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 3 /3 . It does not have any traits nor abilities. Origins It is based on the vanilla orchid, likely the flat-leaved vanilla (Vanilla planifolia), a orchid from the genus of the same name who's fruit is harvested for its extract and also has the most popular aroma and flavor. Its shape and projectile may also be references to an ice cream cone and vanilla ice cream, a popular ice cream flavor made from vanilla extract. Its name is a pun on the aforementioned plant, the flavoring it produces, and the adjective meaning of "vanilla," describing the simplest version of something, without any optional extras, basic or ordinary, referring to its lack of traits and abilities, and possibly the vanilla flavor of ice cream (which is its projectile) as well, which is also often described as boring and flavorless. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "I'm sorry, it's just... I have nothing interesting to say." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Description change: Quotation marks were added on the start and end of its description. Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Vanilla has decent stats for a 3 plant, although it has a lack of traits and abilities that makes it outclassed later on. If you are playing as , it can provide a use in conjunction with Briar Rose and . Because of its stats, it is immune to a variety of instant-kill cards when played on the third turn such as Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Rocket Science, with a few exceptions being Slammin' Smackdown or Electrobolt. If you are playing as Nightcap or , however, then Sportacus may be a better option to use if you have access to it, as it has the same class, stats and cost as Vanilla, but with different tribes that each character can synergize it with (the mushroom tribe for Nightcap and the nut tribe for Citron) and a powerful ability. If you are using a bean deck, Cool Bean may also be more useful, since it has the ability to Freeze gravestones. However, neither Sportacus or Cool Bean have flower synergy. Against This plant is relatively harmless, but early on in the game, it can prove to be a moderate threat due to its somewhat above-average stats for a 3 plant. In addition, the two aforementioned flowers can make this more formidable. The best way to dispose of this is to use something cheap, but strong at the same time. Tennis Champ and Cuckoo Zombie destroy this with ease. If you are desperate, tricks are an alternative way to get rid of this plant. Electrobolt is the best counter to this plant, since it can do enough damage to destroy this plant and is also cheaper. As The Smash, you can use Pied Piper or Nibble to lower its stats, so that Vanilla is within the range of Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. You can also use Slammin' Smackdown, although there will most likely be better targets for it. Gallery Ice CreamFlower.png|Vanilla's statistics Vanilla conjured by Cosmic Flower.jpg|Vanilla's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Flower HD Vanilla.png|HD Vanilla Uncommon Vanilla card.png|Vanilla's card Grayed Out Uncommon Vanilla.png|Vanilla's grayed out card VanillaCardImage.png|Vanilla's card image Vanilla_attacking.jpeg|Vanilla attacking from the zombie hero's point of view VAttack.png|Vanilla attacking from the plant hero's point of view Vanillaattack.png|Vanilla destroyed Vanilla_in_Multiplayer.jpeg|Vanilla in the background of a Multiplayer match F3245.JPG|Fertilize being used on Vanilla ShrunkenVanilla.png|Vanilla shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Strikethrough Vanilla.png|Vanilla with the Strikethrough trait Old VanillaStat.png|Vanilla's statistics before update 1.14.13 Vanilla_description.png|Vanilla's statistics before update 1.2.11 Vanillacard.png|Vanilla's card before update 1.14.13 Vanilla_card.png|Vanilla's card Vanilla shadow.png|Vanilla's silhouette Vanilla get.png|The player receiving Vanilla from a Basic Pack Choice_between_Drum_Major_and_Vanilla.jpeg|The player having the choice between Vanilla and Drum Major as a prize after completing a level Trivia *Before update 1.2.11, its description was grammatically incorrect, since its description is a quote from it, but there were no quotation marks at the start or end of the description. *It, Banana Split and Half-Banana are the only plants that attack zombies with ice cream. **Out of the three, Vanilla is the only one that is not in the class. **It is also the only one that is not in the banana tribe. **Coincidentally, they all fire the same projectile when attacking. *Its description is a reference to the fact that it does not have any traits nor abilities. **It is also a reference to the fact that vanilla is generally considered a boring/plain flavor. Category:Flower cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Icecream